


Aunt May

by SassySnowSock



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Portraits, Post-it Note Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: A portrait.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Aunt May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I just love her, your honor.


End file.
